happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sleeping HTF
Sleeping HTF is a seemingly simple series of Flash arts by Sleep Mast R, consisting of almost every main character of Happy Tree Friends sleeping. They were originally made to entertain Adam Carter, a close friend of his. They then went through development and are now public on a gallery on deviantART. Summary of Each One *First came sleeping Cuddles, with his head directly traced from Wingin' It, and the pillow and blanket directly traced from I've Got You Under My Skin and recolored. **It actually originated as part of a simple Flash 8 file, before the recoloring of the bed and the background. The file hints that you can change brightness by holding the up and down arrow keys, which is true for most of the series. *Then Sleep Mast R was motivated to animate Toothy sleeping, because Cuddles and Toothy are best friends. This animation has no text-based snores, but he does breathe (minor body motion) every two seconds. *Then since Adam was impatient, sleeping Mime was made, but in the form of a story base to touch things up. **You can enter and exit the tent. Inside the tent, Mime is in bed and quite immobile. You can get him to yawn, and see him sleep (snoring or not snoring) at any time, by using the controls. You can also use the H key to disturb him with a horn. This is thus called a story base because one can screen-record a story out of all the controls that don't even use the mouse. **However, due to his mime nature, if you ever leave the tent when he's asleep (either snoring or not) and reenter it, he's not snoring. *Next came Petunia and Flaky in a single Flash art. By pressing Space you can toggle whether Petunia is snoring or trigger Flaky to roll over. **This is the first art in the series which is not a story base but has interactive controls. **Upon triggering either of the girls for her first time since the Flash opened, the brightness is automatically darkest. *Next came Nutty sleeping outside in the alleyway. By pressing Space you can see him temporarily wake up and eat cotton candy. *Adam demanded one for Sniffles with a ton of interactive controls. But Sleep Mast R preferred to enable all these controls on Cub instead. This yielded the sleeping Cub story base. **Instead of being able to enter/exit the house, you can press Space to toggle whether Cub is visible, or Pop from the room's door. Also, Cub is first seen out of bed. You can use the key controls to trigger many things (even more than in Mime's case): getting in bed, yawning, sleeping (possibly with no blanket), snoring, rolling to a side, waking, getting out of bed, and disturbance with horn (H key). As for Pop, you can trigger him to speak with 4 different facial expressions. **The controls are independent and do not watch which screen is currently visible - you can trigger Pop to change facial expression and Cub to do things at any time, even if the corresponding screen is not visible. *Next came Lifty and Shifty. They snore with their mouths in a circular shape, and Space can be used to toggle what position each is in. *Next came Sniffles and Splendid. In there, Sniffles yawns before falling asleep, but Splendid is simply sleeping. In Sniffles' place, you can click his TV to make him yawn again, whereas in Splendid's, clicking the back of his headband will trigger a surprisingly great result: **You will see a random one of the characters from the previous arts awakened from the noise of the headband. **This can be done three times in one Flash, with the messages "Oh no! What have you done?!", "Damnit! Now what are you up to?!" and "Really! Stop making that noise!" showing up in that order. **If you try to do this a fourth time, you simply get the message "NO." **Despite the randomness, you never see the same character awakened twice in one run of the Flash. **When a character is awakened, trying to change the brightness triggers a marquee message, "No way, not this time!" *Most climatic of all is the art with four characters: Lumpy, Lammy, Handy and Russell. Sleep Mast R originally planned to construct Giggles, Flippy, Disco Bear and Pop sleeping likewise, but thought HTF already had good enough animations for them. **Lammy is the only one snoring, and you can toggle whether her blindfold is over her eyes. The sleep blindfold is very beneficial and prevents the eyes from exposure to the outside light (eyes would still sense the light if they were simply closed). **This art enables you to rudely awaken the rest of the characters. Sniffles, Splendid and the four in the art. **To wake Sniffles, click the picture frame at the headband of Lumpy's 14 times, then click the TV. The 14 comes from the number of colored spots on the visible wall. If you click the TV after clicking the picture frame the wrong number of times, the message "NO." shows up. **To wake Splendid, click on the pliers in Handy's picture frame 25 times. **To wake Lumpy, click his antler which is pointed toward the ground. (Hint hint: this antler isn't breathing with him.) **To wake Lammy, click Mr. Pickels on the top right corner of her. **To wake Handy, click the wrench in Handy's picture frame, then click his top drawer. **To wake Russell, click the lamp above him to turn on the light. **When you wake someone and try to make it darker, there's a big message saying "Nope, you've lost the privileges!" After hitting undo, you are unable to wake that particular character again. **When you wake all 6 characters, everything changes. The scene is dark and trying to make it brighter will say "The brightness will stay this way." Lammy's blindfold will be over her eyes and trying to take it off will trigger the message "Leave her alone, will ya?" And in the front screen, it says "Go away, you always wake everyone!" along with a button taking you to The Impossible Universe, in which Chris is displeased at you. You could choose to either promise never to wake anyone again (making the art the same way it started), or not to (leaving things the same). Gallery Click here to see the gallery for this series. Trivia *The animations are used in a tranquil, lullaby-ish video (also by the same name as the series). The video is unlisted to keep strong haters from seeing it. **The video has a coloring error in Chris' ear. *Cuddles' is the only one with transparent black snores. *Mime and Cub are the only two characters to have story bases in Sleeping HTF. They are seen waking up late in the morning in a Flash for Adam's 19th birthday. **Also seen in that Flash is a picture of the sleeping Toothy. There are then three other frames of him waking up and yawning, the same way Giggles did in I've Got You Under My Skin. *The only main characters which are not seen sleeping in the series are: **Giggles, Flippy, Disco Bear and Pop, because Happy Tree Friends already has decent animations of them sleeping in (among other episodes) I've Got You Under My Skin, Double Whammy, Ipso Fatso and Just Desert, respectively. However, Pop is seen awake in the Sleeping Cub Story Base, and there are other characters from those four who are already seen sleeping in official episodes, such as Sniffles. **The Mole, because he wouldn't look interesting, at least in Sleep Mast R's opinion. **Cro-Marmot, for obvious reasons. **Truffles, because his main-character status is debatable. *The background context of each Flash is theorized from the HTF wiki, rather than made up. For example, Cub's bed is the same as in Read 'em and Weep, and Cuddles' is seen in A Hole Lotta Love. *Sleep Mast R plans to add Mime's parents to the sleeping Mime story base (and to this wiki, for that matter!) once he has them physically constructed. *Some of the arts were originally mean pranks towards Adam due to his impatience for certain characters. **Petunia and Flaky were originally claimed to be Lifty and Shifty, respectively, for trolling purposes. Back then, Petunia's bed had near it the message "She's Lifty because she lifts her voice at the slightest disgust!" and Flaky's had "She's Shifty because she shifts in bed in the middle of the night!" **Nutty was originally claimed to be Splendid, and the art originally said "press Space to see him temporarily wake up and save someone." In that first version of the art, the deceiving message "This squirrel's Splendid because he feels splendid when it comes to candy!" was seen. *Nutty is the only character in the Flash arts who is sleeping without being in a bed. His is the first Flash art in the series where the up and down arrow keys don't work. *Nutty's is the first Flash art where the character's entire body is constructed. *There are non-animated arts based on Nutty's and Cub's. **In one art, Nutty is covered in a blanket whilst powered off in the middle of the night. To make this more reasonable, the sleeping Nutty animation was updated to have a night sky. **In the other, Cub is taking a nap in his bed. There are several improvements there compared to the original animation, such as the shading and the orientation of his face. *The cotton candy in Nutty's is a reference to Sleep Mast R's own content: Rubber gets sleepy when he tastes cotton candy. *On November 23, 2016, a picture has been uploaded, giving a sequel to Nutty's sugar crash. Possible Faults *When Flaky rolls over with her head facing the ceiling, her bed is not at all harmed by her quills. Also, when she's facing away, her back is depicted incorrectly; the HTF wiki shows what it is actually supposed to look like. *(Discontinuity) The horn in the story base does not make Cub cry, although he cries when you wake him with Splendid's "horn". *Mime's bed should be invisible, but that story base was made before Sleep Mast R constructed any bodies or limbs (except for the few sticking-out limbs). *When Mime is awakened in the sleeping-Sniffles-Splendid one, his eye has a red tint due to the degree of fatigue. But there's no red tint in his eye in the story base. *Cub's bed is missing curve marks from the wood. *When Pop is visible, the wall is a different color. The wall behind the bed should have the same color, as depicted here. *Cub snores in his story base (if you set the controls accordingly), but in real life, a baby snoring is abnormal and is a sign of sleep apnea. *Cub is completely identical in orientation when he's standing on the floor with when he's lying on the bed. (This could be for cartoonish effect.) Category:Miscellaneous